Sincronización de destinos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: La línea del tiempo es diferente para nefilims y subterráneos, al parecer Magnus lo ha ignorado demasiado centrado en amar a su propio Lightwood. A veces ni siquiera los grandes hechizos pueden evitar las separaciones.


∞ **Titulo**: "Sincronización de destinos"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **K

∞ **Pareja**: Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A **Cazadores de sombra no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassanda Claire

∞ **Resumen: **La línea del tiempo es diferente para nefilims y subterráneos, al parecer Magnus lo ha ignorado demasiado centrado en amar a su propio Lightwood. A veces ni siquiera los grandes hechizos pueden evitar las separaciones.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capitulo1.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Alec lo observa desde su posición en la cama; es alto, con su cabello lacio y restos de purpurina oscura en sus ojos de gato. Hoy la luz del sol los hace ver color ámbar, a Alec le agrada.

Se esconde un poco entre las sabanas, aun no se ha recuperado del ataque de tos tenido en la madrugada, sus congestionados pulmones se debilitan cada vez más, los espasmos han aumentado durante los últimos 3 días, ha doblado la cifra a comparación del mes pasado. Se dice que no tiene de que preocuparse. Alec odia mentirse así mismo.

Tiene solo 21, pero su cabello es un abundante algodón, arrugas le surcan la piel, esa llena de cicatrices y heridas de una guerra pasada. Reprime un suspiro, recordando cómo es que Magnus le repite que entre cada uno de ellos un poquito de felicidad suele escaparse. Ya no hay sonrojos en sus mejillas ante comentarios inapropiados, ahora están marchitas, sus oscuras pestañas caen como antiguas tejas. Sus ojos, de ese azul oscuro, están perdiendo el brillo, se esconden tras unas gafas de gruesa montura y están cerrados la mayoría del tiempo.

Aun así, con su ojo izquierdo a punto de perder la visión y el dolor de cabeza que explosiona contra sus sienes, el varón Lightwood observa años deslizados, recuerdos enmarcados y un futuro incierto, todo a través de la triste sonrisa del más poderoso brujo de Brooklyn.

Hola cariño –

La voz de Magnus suena cargada de melancolía y cotidianidad. Trae un ramo de flores bajo el brazo y una bufanda roja envuelta en una transparente bolsa.

Alec cierra los ojos, reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para corresponder el saludo, el tanque de oxigeno al lado izquierdo de la cama hace un sonido hueco, la flecha del regulador se ha movido hasta el espacio de color amarillo. Magnus chasquea los dedos, chispas azules vuelan a través de la habitación hasta el tanque, haciendo que la flecha se mueva de nuevo hasta el tope de "lleno."

Y es por un momento breve, que Alec siente ese auto reflejo de llamar la atención de Magnus por usar magia innecesariamente, el brujo lo siente también y sonríe de manera menos forzada caminando hacia él, como si flotase atraído por los azules ojos que le miran.

La moda escandalosa y que la mayoría de la gente no comprende continua siendo un factor distintiva para el viejo subterráneo, con su pantalón de cuero recién comprado, una playera de mangas de un verde que ofende y su inseparable chamarra de estoperoles, que unos 2 años atrás le regalara Alec bajo la supervisión de una divertida Isabel. Esta cuelga en su hombro derecho, las botas estilo militar franquean contra la madera.

A Alec le reconforta ese hábito no perdido que tiene el brujo de llenar todo el lugar con su presencia y figura. Le transporta a tiempos inmaduros donde su mayor miedo era admitir en voz alta algo que era un secreto a voces, a besos húmedos en la entrada del viejo apartamento de Magnus y noches en el sofá acompañados de una comedia romántica demasiado heterosexual.

Sonríe apenas ante aquello que hoy parece la vida de alguien más. Los largos dedos del brujo le acarician el brazo, evitando a conciencia la intravenosa conectada hasta el suero. Quiere decirle tanto y a la vez solo callarse y disfrutar ese momento, mientras mira desde esa parte lejana donde siempre ha estado Magnus con su kimono de seda, pantuflas de conejo y, rastros de delineador y purpurina, abrirle la puerta de su piso con esa sonrisa coqueta y sus longevos ojos ambarinos.

Alexander – la voz cerca de su oído, es un mal chiste, al igual que la mascarilla alrededor de su boca que le ayuda a respirar. Aprieta los ojos. – mi vida, mira te he traído tulipanes –

Las flores son dejadas sobre la mesita de noche, mientras Magnus se inclina para cambiar la mascarilla por dos delgados tubos para la nariz de Alec. Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe, mirándolo de esa forma en la que solo se pueden ver las cosa que son únicas e importantes en la vida.

Cursi – le acusa el de cabellos blancos, es lo único que puede decir, la resignación por los apodos cariñosos de Magnus es algo ya aceptado –

Aun así, la voz ronca indica explicita que ya no queda ni una huella de la fuerza que antes estaba impresas en las palabras del cazador. Magnus, sin embargo solo niega divertido y besa su frente, ignora el pinchazo de preocupación que ha tenido de repente al notar lo obvio. Ya no hay más opciones de magia que Magnus no haya buscado para evitar el rápido deterioro de Alec. Nada es útil, nada más que estar ahí, cada día para él. La habitación huele a hierro oxidado, incienso quemado y flores frescas. El estomago se le revuelve.

Las pupilas azules le devuelven de manera opaca su reflejo, mira a ese joven de menos de 19 años que valen por más de 8 siglos. Al demonio que se resigna a perder de nuevo algo que nunca fue suyo, Magnus entonces se pregunta, no por primera vez, y a sabiendas de que no será la última, ¿para qué sirve toda esa mierda de conocimientos, toda esa experiencia adquirida y poder en pos de crecimiento?

Magnus siente como es que la vida de Alec se le va entre los dedos, rápido, conciso y dolorosamente. Pensó que estaría preparado para ese momento. Solo un idiota se dice estar listo para decir adiós. Y aunque sabe que se está comportando como un niño que hace un berrinche con el único propósito de querer retrasar lo inevitable. No evita gritar cuando esta a solas su frustración contra aquella divinidad que parece se niega a escuchar las oraciones que parecen más suplica que rezo.

Mira a Alec, con ese rostro de guerrero que se sacrificaría por todos menos por él mismo. Alec con ese sentido de alegoría moral, siempre protegiendo, luchando, haciendo justicia y tratando de paso de dar un poquito de felicidad.

Alec, la risa fresca de la mañana, el mimo a presidente miau. El viaje sin concluir por un mundo que quiere ser explorado. Todo él con runas y cicatrices portadas con honor en batallas incontables, un beso en la multitud. Alec, la vida provista de la calidez de un rayo de sol y un misterio por descubrir.

Un nefilim, con la vela consumida en la recta final. Es la posesión informal del gran brujo Magnus Bane.

Y eso no es un secreto en el bajo mundo y la consecuencia de que Alec haya sido el experimento de un viejo desagravio. El punto débil de Magnus, ha sido golpeado por Arioch, antiguo demonio, su especialidad, es contratado para cobrar venganzas.

Fue hace tan solo unos meses atrás, en la batalla que marcaria el final de una era sangrienta, que apestaba a muerte y putrefacción. Jonathan Morgenstern cerraría el ciclo de locuras transversales. Alec no puede recordar lo que sucedió, solo hay dos marcas en forma de estrella en su espalda y 40 años mas sobre todo su ser.

Magnus no puede olvidarlo, a veces sueña con ello. Con las lagrimas desesperadas del Lightwood al verse impotente para protegerlo de toda esa a masacre, el brujo había ido a pesar de sus convicciones de terminar en definitiva sus relaciones con los cazadores, Alec era más que eso, más que un cazador de sombras, más que un ex novio, era su único a pesar de los errores. Un movimiento mal realizado, un demonio tras de él, y el mundo dejo de tener sonido. Sus rodillas se flexionaron, todo estuvo de cabeza, su mejilla colisiono contra el suelo pesadamente, el pensamiento de ser un idiota se expandió por cada una de sus neuronas.

Los agiles pies de Alec pronto estuvieron dentro de su campo de visión, ¿Quién mas usaría unas botas a punto de romperse y de tan mal gusto sino el de ojos azules? El rostro compungido lleno sus pupilas, Alec movía los labios de forma desesperada, hacia movimientos con las manos y continuaba tirando flechas en intervalos más largos de tiempo.

Pobre Alec, con su vestimenta negra maltratada y sus brazos temblorosos, con sus miedos y su amor colisionando. Como le gustaría a Magnus escucharlo, su voz ronca y a en ocasiones temida, su mirada que refleja lo incomodo y fuera de lugar que en ocasiones se sentía, y la manera casi automática que tiene de refugiarse en los brazos de Magnus cuando está asustado o preocupado.

Magnus levantó su mano poniéndola sobre la pantorrilla del cazador con urgencia, un alto hombre de largo cabello castaño y sonrisa torcida se acercaba a ellos, el brujo solo tardo unos segundo es reconocer la retorcida sonrisa de Arioch que tomaba las muñecas de un sorprendido Alec mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

El sonido del elecrofancelograma le atrae de nuevo. Cierra los ojos un momento incapaz de seguir recordando, un grito se le ahoga. La culpa es algo que corre a través de Magnus desde entonces.

Lo estás haciendo…de nuevo – la jadeante voz es acusadora, el seño esta fruncido. Magnus parpadea saliendo de su ensoñación, abre la boca y la cierra, calla la replica que no servirá de nada. Alec sabe cuando miente. –

Se levanta para tomar un libro nuevo que Tessa ha encontrado en Inglaterra junto a Catarina. Tiene la esperanza de encontrar algo que aumente el tiempo de Alec junto a él, es egoísta y cruel. No podría importarle menos eso. La mirada inquisitiva del ex cazador sigue sobre él, Magnus ve la bomba explotar antes de que suceda.

Lo odio – el Lightwood cierra sus ojos y gira su cabeza en la dirección contraria a la del brujo. Alec se esconde – lo odio – repite con cansancio, estirando la mano para cambiar de nuevo su respirador por la mascarilla, el pecho se le está comprimiendo –

Alexander – Magnus se levanta casi de un salto, hay dolor reflejado en las acciones del otro.

Vete – la voz detiene al brujo abruptamente.-

Es una palabra imperativa, en un tono bajo casi podría pasar por un susurro tragado por las paredes. Magnus lo mira, la terquedad Lightwood lo repele, así que solo asiente, es una orden que no admite el desacato. Un general a quien cumplir un mandato. Da la media vuelta, recordándose que no pasa nada. No es la primera vez que Alec lo hecha. Ni tampoco es la primera en la que Magnus termina haciendo su voluntad y se arrodilla junto a él a pesar del rechazo que pueda causar.

Alexander – y toma su mano – para hacer que me vaya tendrías que sacarme a empujones y eso no pasara – el seño de este solo se frunce mas, es un irritación a la que esta mas que acostumbrado – así que deja de comportarte como un viejito amargado y muévete que me han entrado ganas de acostarme –

Y es entonces que sucede, las mejillas arrugaditas se tornan carmín, Magnus siente algo revolotearle en el pecho, los azules ojos que hoy le enfocan con mucho esfuerzo están brillando.

Eres un mimado – le incrimina, el de ojos de gato solo sube ambos hombros no negándolo –deberías comportarte como un adulto –

Alexander eso es injusto –

No, no lo es – Alec sonríe, encantado de que ya no hay más sufrimiento en esos ojos por el momento. Detesta cuando la impotencia invade a Magnus, el no tiene que pasar por eso, y él hará todo lo posible para evitarlo–

Claro que si – replica – es como pedirme que no tenga sueños indecentes contigo, eso nunca ocurrirá –

Magnus – sisea bajo, como advertencia, soltando lentamente la mascarilla, su pecho ya no duele, los brazos de Magnus le sostienen –

El brujo solo sonríe, besando sonoramente una de las mejillas mientras que estira sus piernas en lo largo de la cama, ya se ha colado entre las sabanas. Mira de reojo el libro con pasta roja, determinado a encontrar la forma de que todo ocurra más lento para el orgulloso Alexander Lightwood.

Ve como los ojos de Alec se cierran, Magnus solo reitera con eso que vivir sin él le sería completamente imposible, no existe tal cosa como la vida después de Alexander, no más. Repasa su plan B mentalmente. Magnus no está dispuesto a volver a sentir la pérdida de la persona que ama.

Aun que eso tenga que llevar invocar a los demonios uno por uno hasta encontrar a Arioch y su psicótica sonrisa.


End file.
